


Swords, Shields and Maker knows what

by Dell_Anne_Raye



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dell_Anne_Raye/pseuds/Dell_Anne_Raye
Summary: WIP Male Inquisitor cassandra romance(I am working on this I just want the dialogue to be right)





	Swords, Shields and Maker knows what

     

_  Maxwell woke to a pounding headache, which upon opening his eyes, he found this to be the least of his problems. His wrists were chained,  _

_ a strange, rather painful green light pulsed from his left hand. “Shit, what in the hell did I drink, and just where in the hell am I at?” He questioned to himself out loud.,  _

_ as the doors to whatever room he currently sat in swung open, several guards, and two women walked towards him. One woman, obviously a warrior he could tell just by the way she carried herself, _

_ slowly walked around him as several guards drew their swords and pointed them at him.  </span> _

 

_ Like i’m obviously a major threat, chained  kneeling he thought as he tried to recall how in makers name he ended up in this predicament.   _

_ Maxwell, or Max as most called him, had been born the youngest child of Bann Trevelyan of Ostwick. He stood a little over 6 feet, Raven short cropped hair, _

_ Golden, brown eyes, he’d begun Templar training, though most of his life he’d been a warrior, which gave him a good physique. Well toned, muscles and in decent shape.  _

_ His parents had pushed, no shoved, crammed and prodded him into the Templar order. Mostly because he was a rebel, he never conformed to society's rules and regulations.  _

_ For the life of him he couldn't remember what had happened, how he ended up in chains.  _

 

_  “Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you? Everyone who attended the Conclave is dead, except for you” The Warrior commanded as she smacked him in the back of the head.  _

 

_ “Well  Damn who pissed in your oats!” Max yelled back earning him another, much harder smack upside the head. “What in maker’s name are you talking about?”  _

 

_ “You’re lying” she yelled and rushed towards him, before she could throttle him again another woman stopped her.  _

 

_ “We need him Cassandra” the slightly smaller Red haired woman said. “Do you remember what happened?” She asked turning to Maxwell.  _

 

_ “There was a woman, and these things” he stumbled trying to give what information he could recall. _

_ “A woman?” The red haired woman repeated.  _

 

_ Leliana go to the forward camp, I will take him to the breach” Cassandra said as she began helping him stand.  _

 

_ Where are you taking me?” Max asked still hoping this was a nightmare or something.  _

 

_ “It would be best to show you” she answered as she tied his wrists and aided him in getting to his feet.  _

_ As they left the building through two huge wooden doors he could feel the icy wind on his face, feel the snow crunching under his boots.  _

_ Looking up into the sky he saw a huge Green whole, a rip into the very fade itself.  _

_   
“It’s the largest rift, it appeared after the explosion at the conclave” Cassandra spoke. _

_ “An explosion can do that?” he asked as a horrendous pain struck his left hand, green light pulsing from the mark he had no idea about.  _

 

_ ,”The breach is spreading, just as your mark is killing you. It might be the only way of sealing it.” Cassandra kneeled down to be eye level with Max.  _

 

_ “Right, so seal the massive hole in the sky and then what? Face my execution? You seriously think I did this, to myself?” Max quipped at her in his usual sarcastic tone.  _

_ “ _ _ I mean let’s face it I don’t really have a choice do I? Even if I’m innocent maker knows the Chantry has to have a person to blame,  _

_ so here I go all wrapped up in a package ready to go right?” His anger beginning to show.  _

 

_ “None of us have a choice” she replied curtly as she yanked his cuffed hands pulling him to his feet and dragging him towards the path that lead to the breach.”Come we are short on time”  _

 

_ Max tried to ignore her ranting about the Divine, the mage Templar war and who knows what else. He’d not been a pious man, in fact he hadn’t been to a service in years.  _

_ But even with that he knew damned well this was not something he’d done.  _

 

_ At the bridge Cassandra stopped and faced him, “There will be a trial, I can promise no more” she spoke in a softer voice as she unlocked his cuffs.  _

 

_ “Where are you taking me?” He asked her as they headed towards the forward camp. As they made their way across the bridge an explosion hit from the breach,  _

_ splitting the stone and catapulting everyone down to the frozen lake. He struggled to his feet, just as a huge demon came at him and Cassandra.  _

 

_ “Stay behind me!” she commanded as she withdrew her sword and shield.  _

_ “Like Hell” Max muttered reaching for a discarded supply crate that had broken open revealing a sword and shield. With relative ease he blocked attacking demons, as Cassandra killed the last one. _

 

_ “I think that’s all of them” he said as he approached her. Breathing heavily.  _

_ “Put the weapon down!” Cassandra ordered pointing her blade right at him.  _

_ “A demon attacked me, what was I supposed to do?” he quipped right back.  _

_ “You don’t need to fight”  _

_ “Are you saying it won’t happen again?” he responded still not backing down.  _

_ “You’re right, I cannot protect you yet I cannot allow you to be defenseless” She sighed as she sheathed her sword. “I should remember you didn’t try to run” she finished as they began walking toward the forward camp.  _

_ They fought their way to the forward camp picking up Varric a dwarf rogue and Solas an apostate elven mage.  _

 

_ Upon arriving at the camp, A chantry brother rather forcefully demanded his death. Yep this is not my day, he thought to himself as he tried to follow the bickering back and forth.  _

_ At this rate the demons were going to take Thedas before these people finally agreed on something, anything.  _

     


End file.
